


Intertwined By Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), they're tender and in love thanks for your time, they/them pronouns for byleth bc nb rights but its fbyleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I wonder if fate would have brought us together if I made a different choice all those years ago. Though, I’d rather not think about having you as my enemy.”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 46





	Intertwined By Fate

Exhaustion followed Edelgard’s every movement, she fought it back, she had to. This mountain of work left wouldn’t complete by itself after all, but eventually she couldn’t fight it back any longer, especially not with Byleth’s attempts at getting her to rest becoming more tempting with every second. Letting herself be dragged to their bed, she allowed Byleth to take care of her. 

“You’re getting dark circles, you need rest.” Byleth said as they fiddled with Edelgard’s hair to release it from it’s ponytail.

Grabbing a brush they led it over the silky smooth locks, admiring how the candlelight made it glow. One her hair was taken care of, Byleth helped her remove the garments that adorned her body until she was just left in her nightgown. Once Byleth had finished, Edelgard slid under the blankets and gestured for Byleth to follow. Now that they were settled under the covers, Edelgard shifted so her head was on Byleth’s chest while their lover draped an arm over her. 

“Do you… ever regret your decision?” Edelgard murmured softly, not looking up from where she was entangled between her lovers arms. 

Byleth tilted their head in silent thought, then finally shaking their head as a no. 

“If I regretted it, I wouldn’t still be here.”

Edelgard hummed, “That’s true… and yet, that question never ceases to plague my mind. It’s silly, but I feel as if we were intertwined by fate itself.”

Byleth brought one of Edelgard’s hands up to their lips, pressing gentle kisses against the scarred skin, then laced their fingers together. 

“Fate… I wonder if fate would have brought us together if I made a different choice all those years ago. Though, I’d rather not think about having you as my enemy.”

She chuckled, “Me neither, not only are you a formidable fighter, but I don’t think I would have been able to finish you off either. Maybe… that’s my weakness, I like to think I can make the hardest decisions and be fine but not with you.”

Edelgard moved her chin up to rest on Byleth’s chest, “I’m glad you chose me, Byleth. It may be selfish but, I can’t imagine a life without you. I fear I wouldn’t be the Edelgard you see before you now.”

Byleth tilted Edelgard’s head up to kiss her, lips still soft as ever despite all the war they had been through. As they felt Edelgard relaxing into the touch, they moved their hand from her chin to the back of her head. Fingers threading into her silky hair and parting, only to go back and kiss her once more. 

“I’m glad I chose you too, El.”

Even in the darkness of their shared bedroom, Byleth could see Edelgard’s face blushing darker. Smiling to nobody in particular, Byleth rested their forehead against Edelgard’s and closed their eyes. Basking in the tenderness of the embrace, Edelgard just sighed softly and wrapped her hand over the one cupping her cheek. 

“There’s nobody I’d rather share my life with, thank you for giving me light in this dark and cruel world.” Edelgard whispered to her lover, sleep eventually claiming them both.


End file.
